


Good Morning

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Morning After, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings could be Dean's new favorite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Dean couldn’t remember what exactly woke him.

Maybe he’d rolled over wrong and twinged something. Maybe he’d snored too loudly. Maybe he’d heard something or- Nope. It hadn’t been any of those. That was for sure.

The soft cotton sleep pants he’d put on before bed were tented beneath the layers of blankets covering him and Castiel. Castiel, who was snuggled tightly against Dean’s chest, ass cradling Dean’s achingly hard erection. The dregs of a dream tickled at the edges of Dean’s mind, sending swirling tendrils of heat spiraling through his veins. 

Dean shifted, pushing the blankets covering Cas’ chin and ear down slowly. He nosed along the stubborn curve of the angel’s jaw, smiling at the slight prickling sensation of stubble before pressing a hot, wet kiss to the bolt of that jaw.

Castiel hummed in his sleep, brows crinkling and nose wrinkling. His head canted back to give Dean room.

Dean took advantage of the motion, lapping over the dark marks he’d left on Cas’ throat the night before. Carefully, he took Cas’ earlobe between his teeth and tugged, earning a husky hum. He licked the shell and softly growled.

“Castiel.”

That lean, toned body rippled, rocking back against Dean hazily. Dean resumed his teasing, this time sliding one hand down Cas’s chest, down past the ridge of his hip and the softness of his belly. The elastic band of the sweatpants lifted with a simple nudge from Dean’s knuckles. Wiry hair brushed over the pads of his fingers before encountering a half-hard length. 

“Hmmm, c’mon, Cas. Wake up. Wake up for me. Cas. _Caaas_.” Dean drew his name out on a rumble, rubbing his chin over Castiel’s ear before licking at the pinkening edge again.

Sooty black lashes fluttered, eyelids crinkling in a bid to hold onto slumber. Castiel pressed his cheek into the pillow and made a valiant attempt to re-bury himself in the blankets. His thigh drew up, pushing against Dean’s wrist.

“No.” The word was nothing more than a sleep-hoarse snarl.

Dean grinned against Cas’ neck, withdrawing his hand before changing his grip to the angel’s sides. 

Castiel let out an irritated huff, legs sprawling wide beneath the blankets as Dean began worming around. His long fingers caught at the blanket’s edge, halting it from clinging to Dean’s shoulders as the hunter hunkered beneath the covers.

“Dean, what are you-” Castiel cut off with a surprised hiss, making Dean smile against his nipple, teeth nipping teasingly.

His fingers delved back down, pushing Cas’ sleep-pants down and away. Miles of smooth, tanned skin stretched out beneath Dean. Under the blankets, it was too dark to see, but Dean had memorized it all last night. He knew just where that block of scrawling black Enochian was. He knew just what spots made Castiel hum, which ones made him whine, and the ones that reduced him to a writhing puddle chanting Dean’s name reverently.

Reminded of last night, Dean trailed one hand up Cas’ inner thigh, pushing those strong legs wide. His fingertips ghosted over the hidden ring of muscle, earning a surprised, slightly pained moan from the angel. Dean petted the pad of his forefinger over Cas’ hole in apology before shifting his body again. It’d been Cas’ first time bottoming and things like that, well, Dean knew from experience that even if it was done right, the effects would still be felt for a while. At least until you got used to it.

His free hand found Castiel’s now-hard cock, wrapping around the base and stroking slowly. He let his breath wash over the sensitized skin before dragging his lips along the length teasingly.

Castiel’s hips twitched, a silent plea for more. The covers over Dean’s shoulders dented slightly from what he assumed were the angel’s hands. He took pity, letting his tongue slip out to trace the vein riding the length of Cas’ cock. He laved the underside of the head, sucked around the base, mouthed at the weight of his balls. Dean waited until Cas was making small, half-audible whines of want.

Then, and only then, did he wrap his lips around the tip of Castiel’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue, drinking in the music that was Cas’ muffled cry of pleasured surprise. He sank down inch by inch, taking Cas as deep as he was able before letting his eyes fall shut, throat fluttering around the intrusion. He swallowed deliberately when he’d calmed himself enough.

Castiel’s back arched abortively. Little, smothered sounds kept dropping on Dean’s ears beneath the covers. The heavy pants of Castiel’s breath mingled with the rustling of sheets. It was warm beneath the blankets. Dark and comforting, somehow, with their commingled scents clinging to the material. 

Dean slowly and gently pushed his finger against Castiel’s rim, felt the ring of muscle give and wrap around the digit. Wetness seeped across his knuckles, thick and slippery. The realization of what exactly the stuff was made Dean groan around Cas’ cock. Carefully, Dean pushed his come back inside Castiel’s hole, stroking the pads of his fingers over Cas’ prostate, responding to every moan and hum with one of his own.

The salty tang of precome hit Dean’s tongue in intervals. Castiel’s cock was a heavy, hot weight on his tongue, pushing into his cheek and against the back of his throat. He knew Cas was close, could feel it in the hitches of the angel’s hips and hear it in the half-intelligible phrases falling from his lips.

Dean bore down, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster. His fingers pressed against that bundle of nerves deep inside as he hummed blissfully. _Fuck. Nothing could be better than this_.

Castiel’s spine bowed and a loud, ear-ringing cry of Dean’s name burst from his mouth. His cock twitched, jerking as he came across Dean’s tongue. His hips thrusted shallowly, riding out the dregs of his orgasm as Dean suckled him gently. The angel’s body shuddered when Dean carefully withdrew his fingers and kissed his way back up Castiel’s body.

The air of the room was colder above the blankets when Dean’s head broke the edge. Dean lazily rolled his hips against Castiel’s, ignoring the twitch his dick gave at the sensation. He bent, dipping his head to sample those chapped pink lips. 

After a moment, Dean pulled back, rumbling appreciatively. Heavy-lidded, smoky blue eyes gazed up at him from beneath a chaotic mess of dark hair. Long fingers trailed up and down his sides and spine.

“Hmmm. Good mornin’, angel.” 

Those warm pink lips drifted, pressing against the underside of Dean’s jaw just as the hands on his sides tightened. His back met the mattress, motion knocking the air out of him momentarily. He blinked, wide-eyed up at Castiel as those hands shoved at his cotton sleep-pants. His mouth opened wide around a long moan when one hand wrapped around his leaking dick, smearing precome and squeezing in a tantalizing glide. Wetted lips mouthed at Dean’s throat, sucking a new mark into the skin there before the angel pulled back enough to look Dean in the eye as he sank beneath the blankets. Castiel’s voice was a hoarse growl when he spoke.

“It is about to be.”  


End file.
